The Sacred Courts of Rowan
History 672efdaafc4779cf442c163a26385294.jpg In an Age where men ; as well as Son of Men were to remain blood bounded by the strict essence of their moral code, Hell bent by the silver sharpened edge of a blade choosing whether to due at the opposing side of it’s mystical presence or to simply kneel while being greeted by it with a less lethal aggression but with a far more meaningful necessity in its wake; a wake of a bountiful ceremony in your honor; welcomed by plentiful virgin women and meals which met no limits and a contempt state of mind - these were the privileges of a Holy Knight. The Holy Knights didn't falter too far from the lineage behind their name - As far as their purpose were, other than battling and extinguishing foes that threatened the safety of their empire - They were to also retain order while enforcing their religion amongst any land that the King of The North Winds can get his reach upon. order-of-saint-dumas-155864.jpg As King Lunther Vaun Gon never allowed his need for land to thumper - It was always best he’d make an attempt at conquering all his might would allow “ Fore this was God's Will” A “Lunther’s Dynasty” some would call it. But, as time went on Luther's greed soon forced him to go head on with his greatest obstacle “ Deserters.” Knights grew tired of constantly leaving their families to do biddings for the King so soon most of them plotted against the King taking their families and attempted to escape- most were caught given death sentences - after have having half of his men killed.Lunther was quickly struck by the fear of an attack due to the numbers of his men which slowly dwindled. Five Days and Five nights; Lunther isolated himself- having not seen a man or women in days Hanzel his closest associate requested the presence of a mysterious name Rowan,Rowan was a mysterious figure and .. slightly off but what he promised was definitely worth the risk. Not, Only did Rowan promised more soldiers to defend Luther's Reign, but Knights far more powerful than his current and last army. With reason, Lunther was quite hesitant with this offer but knew it was too promising to let go, So, Lunther gave in accepting his partnership and it was then Rowan brought in his army; These men and women were ghostly almost looked possessed showing little to no emotion. e9932e852c199e3e48878f89afacf16e.jpg|Young Rowan It was almost as if they were Zombies - but that theory was soon put the rest the moment they realized these men and women bled as they did and their heart was evidently beating just with a fairly odd rhythmic tune. But, netherless these Knights as promised we're invincible when it came to the field of battle.King Lunther soon became one the most feared men of the Land of Nevados; But, soon Lunther found Rowans men to barbaric to live - he warned them if they didn’t grow more accustomed to their way of living he’d be forced to banish them, Rowan took this threat as not only a hint of disrespect but betrayal and thus came the fall of the empire. A Plague soon caught grasp of the line; Live stocks failed to live past their birthdays.women and men grew sick - the streets grew a wretched stench as it was soon riddled with the bodies of lifeless men, women and children. This was the beginning of the black death; Some bodies were buried while others left to rot simply because there were no longer any more places to fill. Lunther had accepted the fact that he’d lost everything he worked for and soon off’d himself. Now in a Kingless empire The city of Navados was no more - nothing more than a wasteland, a wasteland in which Rowan built upon as all who were assumed to have been dead began to uprise. The_New_Generation.png|How Rowans army looked. Thus, became the theory behind Zombies - thousands of people were resurrected - mutated some with transparent skin, scales, eyes with flourishing colors- and unimaginable strength. It was soon revealed that the Black Plague was a product of Rowan due to his practice of Alchemy- Rowan was able to create a disease that killed and resurrected created mutated beings who were unimaginable powerful- but not all people were given a second chance, some were better off dead as some became cannibalistic demons or an entirely different unknown creature.As, for the successful products of the black plague They became terrifying individuals, with each able to match an entire country's army in strength and power and having differences or abilities per se that transcends human knowledge imbued within their bodies. This was the start of a legend - and legend by the name of Sacred Court of Rowan. Lord Rowan "The Maker" Doom.jpg " I've Seen it all; I witnessed the birth of this world. I've seen it establish both sucess and failure - I Rowan; Lunther Creed have been through it all lived through it - and where was your maker then ? He was no where - he did not care for this world as I did. It's only right you look to me Rowan as your God - me as your savior, You shall known no Maker but I." Rowan still lives till this day only with an entirely different form; due to the deterioration of his skin Rowans is seen in an silver armour that he created himself this armour contains a strength augmentation apparatus, which allows him to bench up to nearly 100 tons, concealed waist-rockets, a concealed jet pack, twin nuclear power generators, a device to electrify the exterior of the suit, laser blasters in each gauntlet, a force field, protective visors, an air supply, and various kinds of sensors, such as infrared. However, Rowan has also customized his armor at various times, to include such gadgets as boot-rockets, a gauntlet-concealed hypnosis device, etc. Rowan isn't bred for family - having living for centuries watching his sons die and son of sons die; you'd think he'd be reckoned by the sense of grief. Though, this far from the truth - instead he's left with dissappointment. Dissapointed that of all the Creeds - not one has been worthy o becoming the new Rowan. Doom4.jpg doom5.jpg Air Manipulation (for winds of every power-level): *Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. *Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. *Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. Electricity Manipulation (for various electric effects): *Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. *Lightning Calling Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. Thermal Manipulation: *User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit."mal Manipulation: Water Manipulation: *User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Doom2.jpg doom6.jpg Sacred Courts of Rowan " Black Plague" lu.jpg Originally debuting in the 16th Century. The Black Plague was a decease created by Rowan himself as a an easy shortcut to gaining the physical prowess of a trained Warlock. Sadly, this disease comes with a very high risk - that many whom still thought in a steady and kept a stable mindset would never place such consequences on themselves. Unfortunately, Lu was treated to this without his consent; as a child Luscious got caught in gang violence- receiving two bullets to the spine and one through the head. His father, Gregory Creed whom was apart of the police force at the time consumed by rage and guilt requested the assistance of his Father Shonen and Ancestor Rowan. The only way Lu could come back to this world is if he endured the mutation of the Black Plague. Depending on the success of the Black Plague - The ways to tell someone is infected, minus just behavior, is the individual will have rather translucent, paper appearing skin; very grey toned and bleak. Eye's will always appear blood-shot, as if they had been rubbing them or fiddling around. Stage two leads to pupils becoming a milky white. As if they are going entirely blind. Some do not go blind though, but they will appear like so. *Stage One of Quarter Three correlates to rather sporadic twitching, bi-polar tendencies and sociopathic mannerism. *Stage Two of Quarter Three correlates to slow loss of humanity even further; the feel of emotion depleting and loss of connection to human instincts. You become more animalistic and psychopathic. *Stage Three of Quarter Three is the most severe, as you're no longer labeled as human due to your brain having crushed all form of rationality and understanding. You're a rabid, blood thirsty individual with only the need and desire to destroy and tear apart what moved before you. Some of these individuals managed to grow mutated limbs, or somehow, yet unexplainable to scientists, have the most terrifying creation occur. db84c2f4254f927ce7197ced0a70d282.jpg .... However, if successful you will acheieve the prowess of a Warlock. A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman or human prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: * Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). * Yellow cat-like eyes. ( May Vary) * Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. * Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. * A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat demonic forces if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. * Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat chi of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. * Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan Low Level Hamon Users Hamon an ancient technique which allows you to use all forms of Chi at it's most basic components. It wasn't till WW3 that the components were upgraded but the Courts of Rowan are most favorable of the ancient ways of Chi utilizing. Hamon is based on using the energy of the chi around them through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of chi energy. It only feeds off Chi - meaning it cannot be used on anyone who does't use Chi *The so-called Signs of Oshi, it’s a very simple Hamon belonging to the family of psychokinetic sign which is based on thrusting energy in the required direction. The force of the thrust depends on how the will of the person throwing it is focused and on the expelled force. It can be considerable. The Warlocks adapted this Hamon making use of the fact that it does not require knowledge of a Ninpo formula — concentration and the hand gesture are enough. That's why they call it a Hamon It’s hard to find an easier psychokinetic ability that doesn’t require a high level of chi. Warlocks favor this Hamon often. *The Moyasu Sign is a simple Hamon used by Warlocks. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It is based on the alchemical symbol for Fire. The Warlocks's skill with this Hamon is developed through the allocation of talents. At higher levels it can become a heavy inferno or flare, that comes in handy against the majority of threats since fire is a key essential. *The Hogo Hamon is a simple Hamon used by Warlock. When unlocked forms a protective field around the User Hogo is a protective shield that lasts for a few minutes (2 post). It is a Hamon that one uses on himself that absorbs all incoming damage, up to a certain point - at which time it disperses and needs to be recast. It granting increased durability, damage absorption, and also causing it to reflect back enemy projectile attacks. *The Yugama Sign is a simple Hamon it can effect ones perception and completely subdue them to the users’ whim. However if powerful enough it can reverse the opponents perception of their body parts. Example, if the opponent went to move their left leg they’d move their right arm, and vice versa. (for rpc’s, there is a two post prep for this maneuver so it’s fair. It can be interrupted if the casters concentration is broken.) Weaknessess - 'While the Hamon users can make even the most simplistic of objects into lethal weapons and become themselves dangerously powerful, they are not without significant weaknesses. A Hamon user must be able to constantly breathe: if this breathing is stopped or reduced due to injury or other conditions, they slowly grow weaker and lose the ability to create more Ripple energy, to the point that they can be easily defeated - even by a mere human . This weakness was exploited by many Knights- notably when Rowan mortally injured Lu, piercing his trachea and in the process preventing him from using Hamon . Rowan had also discovered that he could flash-freeze a Hamon user in seconds (he even claimed to be able to freeze Lu whole in just two seconds), causing their blood to flow slowly to an eventual stop, making them unable to attack as rapidly or disabling them outright. Mid Level Hamon Users Mid grade Hamons are basically only a step above the five basic sigil signs that are common knowledge amongst all Warlocks. These abilities provide seals, and tools to bind, immobilize, or subdue an opponent. Rather than attacking theseabilities can aid in fast, healthy and quick escapes and get aways, including misc things like opening locks and such. *'Light that binds! Solar Sash! : Binds enemies with a Chi rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. Repel that which ales me! *'Force bump! ': The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. They form It on an area on the body that is about to be impacted and it send whatever may be on its way, in the opposite direction. Lock the tools to harm! *'Limbs contract! :' The practitioner points his/her index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. Immobilize the threat, *'Still Stand! :' As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. (Requires 1 prep post) Halt the momentum, spinning defender!: Using either both hands or his/her weapon/hands in a blocking motion, the practitioner generates a dull yellow energy, which takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed chi, in front of themselves, blocking an opponent's attack. High Level Hamon Users High Grade Hamons are the max potential a Warlock/Court member can achieve on their own. These Hamons are designed to actually attack and cause harm to an opponent rather than to simply run from the opposition being brought upon them. They can kill or seriously injure and should be used cautiously. *'Seek out the target, spears of despair! ': Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them if their connected. *'Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines Seeking Light!.”' : Generating high-temperature light chi/dark chi, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb the color of gold on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. It is one of the mid-level Sigil Sign spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the School of The Pheonix. It tends to be many Warlocks's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Sign. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places This is the highest and most basic spell a warlock can learn, often able to chain it in with other spells for variation effects. Dark Continent The Dark Continent is roughly what's left left of the fallen kingdom “Nevardo’s”. At the sound of an Kingless empire; several creatures and being that the black plague brought upon were soon caught in battle over the title “ King of Nevada's.” But, sadly - they failed to acknowledge Rowan - whom recruited several elite beings to his court enforcing order along this enchanted but leaderless empire. After have having the adequate amount of order amongst his people - he renounced Nevardo’s as the Dark Continent.The exact location of The Dark Continent is unknown; the land is very mysterious, as it is not marked on maps and most people don't know it exists. Rumor has it - this continent is not of this earth but another. Amongst earth; discovered by Christopher Columbus himself - there's a natural border amongst the sea whom you cross and naturally fall into a different dimension. It is said that you’ll notice you’re getting closer the moment the seas darkened and the blue skies seem to alter into a pale gray with hints of blue. Almost, as if an entity had done his hand and began to erasing what was left of it’s cool blue sky. Notes of this land have been written in Christopher Columbus missing journal. In it; he speaks of meeting a slightly odd Native - it turned out to be Rowan in disguise whom used Columbus boat and resources to bring him back to the Dark Continent to use for their own experiments. Tales say - Columbus was returned back without his men but alone. Before, he was able to say what had happened to them he allowed his Black Plague to spread killing and resurrecting thousands of people all of whom returned to the Dark Continent adding into his army. It is said that those whom die and are resurrected by the Black Plague naturally return to the Dark Continent with no guidance. The Dark Continent; is hidden in the mist stretching far out into the Mediterranean sea - big enough to be called it’s own country. It’s shielded by a hidden cloaking enchantment presented by the Guardians of this island - all of whom who carry a stone allowing them unlimited power. If anyone were to ever lay hand amongst this power that laid in the core of these beings they’d be considered unstoppable. But, sadly these Guardians have yet to be killed nor does anyone know how to kill them. They all bow to the likes of Rowan - doing his every bidding and calling him their “ Maker.” The Guardians - Journal Entry 783008dc3c7342d83989aa9cf890b77e.jpg *Blanka the Earth Guardian; Rowans very first creation. He is the oldest of the Guardians so it only makes sense that he is the wisest and of course far more powerful. Blanka - preserves the land he is almost like Mother Nature ensuring the livelihood of his home. He carries a deep hatred for humans due to the way they treat their own land - so he ensures that any human who crossed that border, remains were collected to add to the complexity of the Dark Continent. Blanka is an earth guardian - so there’s absolutely nothing that can be done under the land without his acknowledgement.He is both tireless and always vigilant. he does have senses as living beings do, but it always recognizes the presence of intruders. It has no fear of monsters, let alone humans. Blanka's most dangerous weapons are its mighty arms. A blow from the earth elemental is akin to a battering ram hitting a city gate, and turns a normal human into a bloody stain. Its ripostes are especially dangerous, for this apparently sluggish creature can strike swiftly as well as strongly. Thus one has to defend oneself against its blows with all available means b661e927b35d2830d1d1eea281b33f3f.jpg *Tsst; the youngest but biggest of the guardians has a somewhat “fiery” attitude. No pun intended. He is most easiest to piss off He’d “ erupt” at little to anything, He finds thrill in killing; unlike his brothers he’s more in tune on looking for trouble instead of protecting or allowing trouble to come to him. He is also Rowans favorite; atleast he likes to think so. Tsst is the most destructive of the Guardians , thus the aggressive lethality of the creature that embodies its essence should come as no surprise. His attacks are the usual of using fireballs and streams of flame which reduce anything in their path to ashes in the blink of an eye. poison does not touch him it nor does he bleed. Fire-based attacks not only do no harm but in fact strengthen it—thus one should by no means think of striking it i. Though vulnerable to silver blades, getting within sword’s reach of one is dangerous due to the furnace-like heat they emanate. Category:Organization Category:Undead Chivalry Saga Category:Location Category:The Creed Bloodline Category:Fantasy